DC Comics
DC Comics began printing Star Trek: The Original Series comics in 1984. The first series on TOS adventures began shortly after Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan upto the events of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Star Trek: The Original Series First Series (1984-1988) # The Wormhole Connection by Mike W. Barr # The Only Good Klingon by Mike W. Barr # Errand of War by Mike W. Barr # Deadly Allies by Mike W. Barr # Mortal Gods by Mike W. Barr # Who is Enigma? by Mike W. Barr # The Origin of Saavik, Part 1: Pon Farr by Mike W. Barr # The Origin of Saavik, Part 2: ''Blood Fever by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 1: Promises to Keep by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 2: Double Image by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 3: Deadly Reflection by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 4: The Tantalus Trap by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 5: Masquerade by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 6: Behind Enemy Lines by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 7: The Beginning of the End by Mike W. Barr # The Mirror Universe Saga, Part 8: Homecoming by Mike W. Barr # The D'Artagnan Three by L.B. Kellogg # Rest and Recreation by Paul Kupperberg # Chekov's Choice by Walter Koenig # Giri by Wenonah Woods # Dreamworld by Bob Rozakis # Wolf on the Prowl, Part 1: The Wolf by Tony Isabella # Wolf on the Prowl, Part 2: Wolf at the Door by Tony Isabella # Double Blind, Part 1 by Diane Duane # Double Blind, Part 2 by Diane Duane # ''The Trouble with Transporters by Bob Rozakis # Around the Clock by Robert Greenberger # The Last Word by Diane Duane # The Trouble with Bearclaw by Tony Isabella # Uhura's Story by Paul Kupperberg # Maggie's World by Tony Isabella and Len Wein # Judgement Day by Len Wein # Vicious Circle by Len Wein # The Doomsday Bug, Part 1: Death Ship by Len Wein # The Doomsday Bug, Part 2: Stand Off by Len Wein # The Doomsday Bug, Part 3: The Apocalypse Scenario by Len Wein # Choices by Len Wein # The Argon Affair by Michael Fleisher # The Return of Mudd, Part 1: When You Wish Upon A Star by Len Wein # The Return of Mudd, Part 2: ''Mudd's Magic by Len Wein # What Goes Around by Michael Carlin # The Corbomite Effect by Michael Carlin # The Return of the Serpent, Part 1: Paradise Lost by Michael Carlin # The Return of the Serpent, Part 2: Past Perfect by Michael Carlin # The Return of the Serpent, Part 3: Devil Down Below by Michael Carlin # Getaway by Michael Carlin # Idol Threats by Michael Carlin # The Stars in Secret Influence by Peter David # Aspiring to be Angels by Peter David # Marriage of Inconvenience by Peter David # Haunted Honeymoon by Peter David # Hell in a Hand Basket by Peter David # You're Dead, Jim by Peter David # Old Loyalties by Peter David # Finnegan's Wake by Peter David # A Small Matter of Faith by Martin Pasko First Series Annuals (1985-1988) # All Those Years Ago by Mike W. Barr # The Last Voyage by Mike W. Barr # Retrospect by Peter David First Series Collections * The Mirror Universe Saga by Mike W. Barr * The Best of Star Trek by Mike W. Barr, Diane Duane, and Peter David * Who Killed Captain Kirk? by Peter David Second Series (1989-1996) # The Return by Peter David # The Sentence by Peter David # Death Before Dishonor by Peter David # Repercussions by Peter David